


New Year's Eve, 1964

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul smoke and drink together on the balcony at New Year’s Eve.





	New Year's Eve, 1964

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2017

It was a terribly cold night. Far too cold to be sitting outside on a balcony of a hotel drinking champagne and smoking pot, but yet, here he was, his fingers buried deep in a mop of silky dark brown hair. He suckled softly on the joint in his mouth, letting the smoke roll around in his lungs before exhaling softly, blowing the smoke into the dark sky above them as he felt how the pot slowly lulled his brain into a calm haze.

He could feel the other man’s fingers against his bare skin, under his shirt, which he had untucked from his jeans to slip his fingers beneath it. He relaxed into the touch, a happy smile playing on his lips. The other man’s head lay in his lap, near his slowly hardening cock, which oddly didn’t feel frustrating at all, but rather pleasant. If he was honest, he’d say he could sit there forever, ignoring the cold that made its way through his leather jacket.

From the inside of their shared hotel room came music, the record still not having stopped playing. Bob Dylan. He knew there was more positive music to start the year with, but one could not forget the problems in the world simply because it was time for celebration. Besides, it wasn’t as if he was really listening to the lyrics.

He opened his eyes, taking another drag as he stared up at the twinkling stars in the black velvet sky. The head in his lap moved. Looking down, he smiled as he watched Paul rub his face against the material of his shirt, groaning softly as he fought against the sleep. Lightly, John raked his fingers through his hair, combing it backwards and out of his face. The boy looked up at him, a matching smile on his lips and eyes twinkling like the stars above them, and spoke his name. His prick gave light twitch in interest.

“Drag?” John asked, his voice rough. Paul nodded and closed his eyes. He leaned up slightly and parted his lips, waiting for John to place the cigarette between them. John did so without question, letting his fingertips lightly brush against Paul’s plumb lips, feeling how they were trembling lightly from the cold. He watched in silence how Paul wrapped his lips around the white paper and sucked in the smoked, hallowing out his cheeks. He held the smoke in his lungs as he pulled off and opened his eyes again, locking them immediately with John’s and he let out a soft moan as he simply released the smoke, letting it move up on the cold wind by itself, clouding his face. John almost wanted to ask him to do it again, what with how sensual he made it look. Paul giggled as the smoke disappeared and laid his head back down, running a hand through his hair.

“You’re a tease.” John remarked, although he couldn’t stop smiling, watching as Paul giggled again, his rosy cheeks rounding cutely.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Paul retorted playfully with a wink, and still John couldn’t feel anything but happiness. Perhaps it was the pot. He tangled his fingers tightly into Paul’s hair and raised up his head to let their lips meet. The bassist smiled into the kiss, lightly moaning as their lips made contact and John had to do everything in his will not to push Paul down and suck him off right there where anyone could see if they bothered to look up.

When John pulled away, Paul’s lip between his teeth, the younger man let out another kiss, sounding half-drunken. John didn’t mind. Paul sighed and laid back down, his head right a mere inch away from touching his half-hard cock with his lips. John leaned back as well, raising his hand to take another drag, before offering it to Paul again. Like before, Paul simply wrapped his pretty lips around and sucked as John held it for him.

“Happy New Year, John.” Paul muttered as he blew out the smoke, sounding almost bored. John frowned at the sudden change of mood in his boyfriend, but kept his eyes before him. The moon had come into sight, creeping up from behind one of the few clouds in the sky. It was far larger than normally.

“1965 is going to be our year, Paul.” John remarked as he stared at the shining silver orb in the sky, intrigued by it. Paul merely hummed and reached for the bottle of champagne and took a large gulp, biting back tears as the alcohol burned in his throat. “Our year,” John repeated, “No one can stop us now, Paul. The world worships us. And we… we’ve got each other.” John took another drag from the joint, inhaling deeply.  “No one could come between us, could they Paul? No fan, no girl, no wife… Just us. This will be our year.”

“Is that your way of telling me you love me?” Paul asked with a chuckle, but John didn’t miss the smug tone that was hidden behind that cute little laugh. John didn’t answer, but merely stroked Paul’s hair again, smirking as Paul purred like a cat under his touch.

“I do love you.” John sighed after a few minutes of silence, looking down to see Paul smiling dreamily up at him, his eyes looking straight into John’s own, shining up at him. He didn’t have to say it back to let John know he loved him too. He offered him the bottle of champagne, which John took. He drank some, before putting it aside and leaning down to kiss Paul again, his tongue licking curiously into Paul’s warm mouth. The bassist bit his tongue cheekily, and John pushed his shoulder as a fake punishment. When they pulled back, they laughed, staring at each other and taking in each other’s features, both wanting desperately to remember this laid-back New Year’s Eve for some reason. Suddenly, John fell quiet, a desperate question burning on his lips.

“What?” Paul asked, still laughing, “What is it?”

“Would you marry me?” John asked before he could tell himself not to. Paul blinked up at him, cocking his head subconsciously as his lips mimicked John’s words. He looked so adorable when he was confused that John almost kissed him again.

“Hypothetically?” Paul asked, but John shook his head.

“If we could? Would you marry me if there was a chance we could? If they would announce it next week that we could marry, would you?”

“I-I don’t… They will never let us, John. It’s been illegal for so long, I doubt it’d change any time soon. There are people still puking on the streets at the mere thought two men kissing, never mind getting married!” Paul said, his eyes wide. John bit his lip.

“But would you?” he asked again and Paul looked up at him for a what seemed like minutes, before finally voicing his answer. The words made John’s stomach swirl and for a second he feared he’d throw up right there, all over the one man who mattered most in his life.

“Yes… yes, of course, I would.” He answered, smiling half-heartedly, “But John-”

“Times are changing, Paul. I’ve heard them talk.”

“John-”

“I’ve heard them talk.”

“Even if they make it legal, that doesn’t mean we can get married.”

“I’d do it, you know that, Paul. I’d do it.” John continued, as if ignoring Paul’s words completely, he only stopped when he felt Paul’s hand on his cheek, angling his face down to look at him. He fell silent as he looked down. He couldn’t do anything more than stare at him. He’d kick himself for it later, knowing he should have kissed him. Paul opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, there came many loud cheers from the hotel as well as from down on the streets, indicating the new year had finally started.

The two boys smiled at each other and met each other halfway for another kiss- this one simple, but not less passionate. Just their lips locking together as they shared the same air. John could taste the pot and champagne on Paul’s tongue, together with that intoxicating taste that was purely him. Something warm, woody and it reminded John of home. Home.

Fireworks shot up into the air above them, exploding and filling the air with smoke and pretty colours that glittered like gold as they lit up the sky. Paul’s hand on his cheek lowered down till it was resting on his shoulder, pulling him gently closer.

“Happy New Year.” John muttered against Paul’s lip, feeling it when they curled up. He pulled back slightly, until their lips were only brushing against each other and he spoke.

“Our year.” He muttered and John nodded, before kissing Paul again deeply, his tongue licking its way into Paul’s mouth to explore its territory. John’s hand moved up Paul’s body to cup the boy’s head and pulled him up into his lap, legs on either side of John’s thighs, the joint falling onto the dirty ground, next to the bottle of alcohol, where it lay forgotten as Paul pushed his hand down John’s jeans and curled his fingers around the base of other man’s erection, pulling him quickly into full hardness. They didn’t pull apart all throughout Paul’s handjob. Not even when John’s head jerked back against the glass window. Paul simply grabbed him tightly by his hair and forced their mouths to stayed connected as he pulled John’s orgasm out of him and devoured his moans of pleasure and words of love and adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
